


Earth Games

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Board Games, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hippopotamus, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Keith/Lance (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100-500, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance misses a lot of things about Earth. Maybe this part is more the memory than the actual activity. Keith can relate to it too, surprisingly.Oneshot/drabble





	Earth Games

Lance sighed. It was sort of a sad sigh. He tried not to think about Earth a lot these days for that exact reason. He couldn't do anything about it, so there was no use. Now was just one of those days though, that he just couldn't help it. 

"...I miss Earth games," he said finally. 

Next to him, Keith looked up a little in surprise. "Yeah?" When Lance nodded, Keith added then: "Me too."

It was nice. Though it didn't make Lance feel any better. 

"Monopoly, Game of Life, Clue, Jenga..."

"...Hungry Hungry Hippo." Keith finished. 

Wow. Classic Keith though. 


End file.
